I Miss You
by Jacovy
Summary: Amu and Ikuto has kids, now they grew up, they have to suffer through the same thing that they did, finding the new owner of the humpty lock, their charas, they have a real adventure for sure! Come n' find out what they do! Discontinued for now.


**Jazzi: I know that I should be working on Immortals, but I can't really help it. I have kind of lost interest in it. But I promise I won't discontinue it, well, maybe. But don't stop reading it!**

**Amu: Is this Amuto?**

**Ikuto: Why does little Amu want Amuto?**

**Amu: N-no *blush***

**Jazzi: ALRIGHT! Cut the sap. It is kind of Amuto by putting Amu and Ikuto having kids.**

**Amu: WHAT!**

**Ikuto: I love this already.**

**Jazzi: Don't get too happy, Ikuto. This fanfic isn't mostly made for you and Amu. Amu if you do the disclaimer, I won't make it so bad for you.**

**Amu: *sniff sniff* Okay, fine. Jazzi doesn't own anything, maybe except the same OCs she was going to use on Immortals.**

**Jazzi: Good girl *whispers at the end* Such a drama queen**

**Amu: *stop sniffing* I heard that you know!**

**Jazzi: Oopsies! Gotta run! *runs away from Amu***

**Amu: YOU COME BACK HERE! *chases Jazzi***

**Ikuto: Well, I guess bye! *runs off.***

(Normal POV)

"Bro, wake up." a girl said, violently shaking a boy. That is Kasumi Tsukiyomi, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, the famous violinist, and Amu Hinamori, also known as Amu Tsukiyomi, the famous artist's daughter. She has long silky blue hair waist length, inherited by her father, and a mix of her mother's precious honey like orbs, and her father's midnight endless blue seas of jewels mixed together.

"Huh?" a reddish pinkish headed boy asked, groggily. That is Akio Tsukiyomi, again Ikuto Tsukiyomi, and Amu Tsukiyomi's son. He has the same bubblegum pink hair, slightly darker by the mix of midnight blue. He has the same midnight jewels his father has. He has a strong attraction for girls. In fact, he has a humongous fan club, doing whatever it takes for them to date him, even adding fake generosity to his lovely sister.

Her behavior is perfectly normal. Though she had might have not seemed to even break a crack for you on her wall, you get a lovely present inside, if you just have the effort. She has lead into an icy trail.

Her brother seemed to have no trouble at all. Lovingly parents, humongous fan club, awesome friends, being the first one his sister ever opened up to. Life is a little _too _perfect.

"I don't feel like it." he said, feeling dizzy, all of the sudden. No surprise there, after all, his sister _was_ shaking him.

"Too bad, you're going to get up whether you like it or not. Mom's words are really annoying and their killing me. You better get your sorry butt out of bed before I get it out for you." She said narrowing her eyes, speaking sharply, like a knife. Obviously for you to know that she was dangerous. That's one of her threatening steps for people to listen to her, and be afraid of her, even her brother. He was defiantly **not **joking, going easy on her, letting her have her way, or playing along because he feels sorry for her. NO. He knew her for all his life, and he knew that she hated that. This was not a good way to start a first day of school morning. Heck, he should still be in bed if it weren't for her and her judo moves.

"Okay, okay, I'll move." He said nervously.

"Good boy." She said, patting his head, making sure that she pulls his hair too. He managed to get a yelp out of his mouth. She skipped out of his room. He sighed, how was this going to be?

He reached to the breakfast table to be greeted by a glare, by of course his sister. She was wearing their school uniform as he was wearing his. (Kukai's school uniform for middle school) (All pics are on my profile)

He started eating his breakfast quickly, then the door bell rung.

"I'm looking for Kasumi." A motone voice said below him. He looked down to see a blonde haired girl, with shiny jade eyes. Of course that was his cousin. From Aunt Utau and Uncle Kukai. Also known as Kasumi's best friend.

"I'm right here, Rin." Kasumi said her eyes sparking with power. Rin tilted her head.

"Well, aren't you supposed to let me in?" she asked him like he was stupid.

"Well of course, my little cousin." He said, cheerily, and ruffled her hair.

She took Kasumi's hand and whispered something to her, Akio just couldn't figure out.

"Hi! Hi! Hi!" a energetic voice came gradually louder. This was his favorite cousin, Akemi. But he only had two anyway. There came an energetic person, bouncing up and down, her shoulder length rusty brown colored hair stuck up any way it can. She looked up at him with cheerful glossy purple eyes that her mother has.

"HI!" she said, and fell on him. He grunted.

"You know that's wrong, right?" a giggling female voice came from above. He looked up to see Kanon Fujisaki. He knows her because she and Rin constantly comes here to hang out with Kasumi. She bent down, waist length creamy blonde hair falling into her face. Her gold eyes darted to what position they were in. Akemi was lying on top of him, arms around his neck.

"Hi Katashi-kun!" Akemi shouted happily, and got off Akio.

"Katashi! Get your butt over here!" a voice behind them yelled. Akio looked up to see his sister shouting, with Rin hugging her arm.

Katashi grinned and laughed. "Yo!" he said, eyes twinkling. He flipped his bangs that lead into an amethyst purple wolf cut, with glowing gold eyes.

Akemi and Kasumi don't get along well, neither does Rin and Akemi go along either. One thing, I, the narrator, thinks that Akemi likes Katashi. So does Kasumi, even though I think he much rather prefer Kasumi.

Chika and Emi Sanjo, walked hand and hand together, with Cho and Chouko Hotori by their side. They were twins.

"Sup, Daiki, sup, Hotaru!" Akio grinned, to Chika, Emi, Cho, and Chouko's brothers.

Daiki and Hotaru had devilish grins on their faces as they walked behind their sisters.

Daiki knotted both of Cho, and Chouko's long light blonde hair, with strawberry pink highlights together. While Hotaru knotted both Chika's long brown hair, and Emi's long light green hair together. They stood back to admire what they did, when Cho's sky blue eyes, Chouko's ruby red eyes almost popped out, and Chika's emerald green eyes, and Emi's chocolate brown eyes glared at their brother.

"Heh, heh." They laughed nervously, and then took off running, the girls right behind them.

"Let's go." Kasumi sighed.

"Race you." Akemi grinned. As much as they might seem like enemies, they are really good friends, and like to race each other a lot, but always end up tying. They took off too.

The rest of the gang sighed, and walked to school.

They walked to school to be greeted by a yell, and a hi, and a grunt. They turned around to see their friends; Kyo- a guy with a orange wolf cut, with blue eyes. Maiyu-a girl with orange hair, always in a waist length side pony tail.

Aoi-light blue hair, always tied into a rib length ponytail, with piercing emerald green eyes. (Remember the OCs I was going to make in Immortals? Jessie, and Taylor? Yea that's their kids. Maiyu, and Kyo belongs to Taylor, and Aoi belongs to Jessie)

They greeted them, and turned around and face the entrance to their school.

Middle school, here they come.

**Jazzi: Whoa! Gotta go eat now!**

**Amu & Ikuto: Read and Review please!**


End file.
